


All For You

by sansogataemneo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansogataemneo/pseuds/sansogataemneo
Summary: Only for Baekhyun does he bend at will.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> — yeah wtf me writing baeksoo in 2020? i feel 17 again  
> \-- thanks to vivi and mishel for looking over this impulsive garbage for me before I posted I love you both !!!  
> \-- [;](https://youtu.be/k-9DOwrLdkg)

Maybe it’s the time they’ve spent apart that makes Kyungsoo feel almost enchanted by Baekhyun now that they’ve met up again and that he’s not going anywhere. Or maybe it’s just how he’s always felt being around Baekhyun— almost soused and enthralled and dizzy off Baekhyun’s fast-pace personality. Addicting to play into once you’ve gotten your footing, once you’ve figured him out and Kyungsoo’s body buzzing with each of Baekhyun’s quips. 

Baekhyun’s got a sharp tongue and a soft mouth. 

Even now, Baekhyun’s familiar lust-filled gaze pins him in his spot, his mouth dry and his mind blank like nothing exists but Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun knows this— _knows_ Kyungsoo like the back of his hand. He knows that even with the slightest cock of his head, look or gesture, Kyungsoo will crumble and bend at his will but never break.

_Only_ for Baekhyun does he bend at will. All for Baekhyun always.

Kyungsoo’s firm hands on Baekhyun’s bare skin as Baekhyun plants tender kisses on his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, his chin. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers, their hearts aching at that. Their longing and patience paying off tenfold. Baekhyun squeezes his forearm just as tenderly as his kisses come, “I can’t believe you're finally here again.” He utters delicately as if Kyungsoo will slip right between his fingers like sand. 

Kyungsoo hums, chest rumbling under Baekhyun’s hands as their gazes locked again. The adoration clear as day in Baekhyun’s eyes and it steals his breath away every time. Baekhyun loves so openly, “Please kiss me.” Kyungsoo murmurs with clarity. 

And it’s quick how dizzy he feels again after a breath of fresh air, Baekhyun’s hand on his jaw, his cheeks so gentle and his mouth slick and warm. Baekhyun’s sultry lips that slot with his with practiced ease and comfort. A newfound feeling of warmth washing over his body as they’re chest to chest, their hearts pounding only to remind them that it’s real; they’re back together. 

Kyungsoo wants to say how much he loves him but the way Baekhyun’s lips slot with his leaves him reeling and leaning in for more. Kyungsoo always chases after him. His arms move to hold Baekhyun firm against him as his tongue slips into his mouth just to garner that perfect reaction— Baekhyun’s whine. 

If there’s one thing Kyungsoo is sure Baekhyun is, it’s needy. He takes just as much as he gives and expects more and _goddamnit_ , Kyungsoo knows he’ll give Baekhyun whatever he wants. Letting Baekhyun readjust himself to allow Kyungsoo to reach his cock like clockwork like they’ve done this for years because they have. It always feels like the first time, like they are in Baekhyun’s childhood room back home— freshly eighteen, five months shy of their anniversary and years of mutual pinning adding up to everything. So unrehearsed and awkward but so perfect. 

So them. So Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun unfolds so quickly, fucking up into Kyungsoo’s fist as he holds his shoulders for leverage. “God, You’re amazing.” Kyungsoo gasps. His wrist cramping a bit but he’ll ride it out just to feel Baekhyun’s fingers dig into his shoulders, for Baekhyun’s weak puffs of breath against his ear, just to feel Baekhyun. 

“Soo,” Baekhyun whines, his hips stuttering, and his chest flushed pink as he grows more desperate. “Your,” Baekhyun’s bites harshly on his own bottom lip, thighs flexing, “Soo, please.” He pleads as he brings his free hand back to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Together.” He manages and Kyungsoo pulls him higher up his lap, their cocks hitting just right and Baekhyun shuts his eyes, a full-body shiver as the first real full moan rips out of his throat. 

“Please touch me,” Baekhyun begs as he adjusts, his own hand covering Kyungsoo’s over their cocks. “Look at me.” He demands then, so needy. In control even when he’s vulnerable. And Kyungsoo works fast, already so close from just watching Baekhyun in complete bliss. 

It doesn’t take long for him to work Baekhyun back up again and for Baekhyun to fuck their fists with such urgency, such greed until he’s cumming— his body slamming back up against Kyungsoo’s for stability and their hands moving in tandem to ride out his orgasm. Kyungsoo cums with Baekhyun’s tongue in his mouth, both his hands working his cock with ease.

The buzzing in his ear is white noise as he leans against the headboard, worn and utterly in love as Baekhyun wipes down their mess. Baekhyun’s glowing, beautiful and ethereal, and fully aware of Kyungsoo’s eyes following his every move. A small content smile adorning his features as he slips his shirt back on— a gag gift Kyungsoo had gotten him for their second anniversary with a picture of them at senior prom and the words “ _KSOOS 4 EVA_ ” in obnoxiously big red font. 

“We have to change the sheets. Come on, lazy.” He nags, smacking Kyungsoo’s thigh playfully once he whines. “The faster we change the sheets, the faster we can go to sleep,” Baekhyun adds as he swipes the comforter out of Kyungsoo’s reach. Something playful ignites in him as he pouts. It’s like pulling out his only power card and they both know it when Baekhyun frowns at him. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun warns with no malice in his tone.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, “Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun will _always_ give, will _always_ cave and when he does, he rewards generously. His kisses so sweet and Kyungsoo smiles, “Okay I'm pleased now. ” He admits as he helps pull the sheets off. 

Baekhyun hums in response as they walk down the hall to the laundry room. Kyungsoo’s luggages block the doorway, the thought of having to unpack pushed down in favor of pushing Baekhyun up against the dryer. Baekhyun pulls away, breathless and his gorgeous smile taunts Kyungsoo. “We have all the time in the world for this now.” 

Kyungsoo leans in to kiss the mole on the corner of Baekhyun’s lip, the apple of his cheeks. “I love you, Baekhyun.”


End file.
